tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Owns Up
Jack Owns Up is a Jack and the Pack episode. Plot Thomas takes Jack and Alfie to a warehouse site for work. The Pack are told to work carefully, or anyone who caused an accident will be send back to the yards. Ned was worried as he always causing accidents, but he did not want to be send back to the yards. His operator tells him not to worry and will watch over him. Everyone was working very carefully, except Jack who was going too fast. Kelly tells Jack to slow down but Jack thinks he will be fine. But Jack knocks over a stack of roofing slate, but no one, not even his operator noticed. Jack knew what he done, but he did not want to go back to the yards, so he drove away. Ned comes over and accidentally drives over the slate. His operator blames him for knocking them over, but Ned said he did not do it, but no one believed him, so his operator called Miss Jenny. As Ned is about to be sent away, Jack saw Ned heading to Thomas' flatbed as Alfie pulled up alongside. Alfie told Jack about what Ned did and that Thomas was taking him back to the yards. Knowing that it was all his fault, Jack admits to Miss Jenny the truth that he knocked over the slates. Jack apologises to Ned and Thomas takes Jack back to the yard, proud of him. Characters * Thomas * Jack * Alfie * Kelly * Ned * Miss Jenny * The Foreman * Byron (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) Locations * The Warehouse * Sodor Construction Company Yard (mentioned) Trivia * The two shots of Oliver appear to be the same, however one of them is a reversed version of the other. It is unknown which direction Oliver was moving in when it was filmed. * A wide screen version of this episode had only been shown on Virgin Media on Demand UK until the episode was released in Thomas' Trusty Friends for digital download on May 8th, 2017. * This episode was only been released in the UK on a promotional DVD. It was released on Thomas' Trusty Friends for digital download on May 8th, 2017 in the UK. Goofs * During the close-up when Thomas delivers Jack and Alfie, his driver is crooked. * When the narrator says, "Ned didn't see the broken slate," Ned is shown looking directly at it before quickly looking away. * Jack claims that Ned did not break the slate, but when Ned ran over it he broke it into more pieces. Home Media Releases UK * Making Tracks with Thomas and Friends * Thomas' Trusty Friends (digital download) US * On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 5 * Ultimate Thomas Collection * On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures/Thomas' Trusty Friends * On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures/Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures * Play Date Pack Episode File:Jack Owns Up - British Narration|UK Narration File:Jack Owns Up-American Narration|US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video